Phoenix
by Cori573
Summary: When you burn down the old, new things grow. What will happen now that there is power? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (and girls), thanks to a review from becc-gallanter I have decided to write this story. Not sure how long it is going to be, but I hope you like it anyways.**

**I do not own **_**Revolution**_** or any of it's characters.**

Turning the power back on was meant to bring power to those who had none, but that was not the intention of Randall Flynn. When he pressed that red button, everything changed. "A house divided against it's self cannot stand." Everyone's eyes were glued to his bloodied remains on the floor of the control room, all that stood between them and saving the two states was a massive sheet of glass. Miles frantically smashed the end of his gun against it, attempting to break in. Charlie's blue eyes flicked back to the large screen with those red lines moving closer and closer. Atlanta and Philadelphia had no idea what was coming. Families were getting ready to eat dinner, possibly sending the kids off to bed. These were the thoughts swimming through her head, all those innocent people. She could not help but wonder how man more had to die, how many more people she loved would be gone forever. Her dad, Danny, Maggie, now Nora. She wasn't even sure if Jason was okay. The one thing she knew for sure, there was no way Rachel would ever be forgiven for letting Nora die.

Miles panted hard, he had also give up. The red lines had now reached the destinations, explosions killing thousands of unsuspecting people. Charlie sank to the ground, trying to hold in her emotion, she was on the edge of breaking down but she couldn't. "We have to get out of here." It was Rachel who spoke, in her monotone voice, showing no emotion at all. Everyone started to the door, Charlie held a hard grip on her gun. Checking the corners pointing her gun up to clear the area, they were on the move. Miles took the lead, they trailed through the mounds of blood from all the dead that surrounded them. Charlie couldn't help but think it would look like this after the missile hit. She didn't care what it took, they were going to help those people.

Footsteps echoed the dead halls, Charlie whipped her gun up to meet the solider coming down the hall. She squeeze the trigger twice and he was down. The sound radiated around them, sending many more solders their way. They were almost at the front of the Tower and they had to make a stance, there were too many of them coming their way. Gun raised she watched for the solders to turn the Corner. One by one they fell as her and Miles shot them down. They all back up closer to the opening in the bottom of the door, Miles went first to make sure it was clear, Aaron followed.

Charlie felt Rachel pull on her sleeve toward the door. The last of the foot steps rounded the corner, she rested her finger on the trigger. He stopped short and looked into her eyes, the familiar brown eyes looked to her with fear. She dropped the weapon to her side and a smile spread. Jason stood there, now happy to see her lower the gun. Charlie ripped out of her mother's grip and ran into his arms. "I didn't think I was going to see you again." She almost cried into his coat.

Jason pulled her closer. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Charlie lets go!" Rachel called out to her. They pulled apart and Charlie grasped the sleeve of his jacket pulling him along with her.

"Jason!" They turned to see Neville standing at the end of the hall. "Don't do this son."

Jason pulled Charlie close to him and whispered one word. "Run." They ducked through the hole and into the world, running as fast as they could.

**Hope it wasn't too fast paced, I wanted to get it done before bed. Remember to review, thanks for reading.**

**Xoxo ~Cori**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter two, hope you like it. **

**I do not own _Revolution_ or the Characters**

Jason's lungs felt like they were on fire, they all had been running for what seemed like hours. Eventually when they felt it was safe they stopped running, they walked. Miles was set on getting to a base to check on Atlanta and Philly, Charlie seemed set on this too.

Now night fall it was certain they were not going to reach any base tonight, they would have to find somewhere to stay for the night. That is when Jason realized something was off, he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around at the others, no one seemed to have changed in their faces, no sign anything was different. Then Jason saw it. A farm house in the distance, lights blazing on, lit up like the sun. He reached over and tap Charlie on the shoulder, when her blues eyes looked to him, he pointed. Her gaze followed his finger and a weird expression came upon her face. "Is that?..." She was now stopped and looking deeply at it. "Miles look! It's a farm, and there are lights." Her excitement flowed to the others, now everyone was stopped, looking at the farm.

"Do you think it is safe?" Aaron asked, no one in particular.

"Chances are no one has been in it for years." Miles announced to them. "But just to be sure keep your gums up and your eyes open."

This began another hour walk, everyone sweeping the perimeter on high alert. Slowly walking closer and closer. There was no sign of life.

Broken fences lay litter on the ground, possibly from past people looking for food. Jason decided it was most likely that. Old crops were choked by long weeds and the once vibrant soil was cracked. Most of the house seemed intact, the main structure was not broken or rotten. There were multiple broken windows but nothing past the bottom level. Everyone seemed out of place, no one has really seen any kind of electricity in years, let alone a whole house lit up.

Miles was the first to the door, Aaron and Rachel behind his, Jason and Charlie bringing up the rear. When Miles was sure it was safe he pushed open the front door, allowing the light to wash over them. They stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

Jason and the others walked right into the kitchen, it must have been the back door they opened. Except for the lights on, there were no other signs any humans were here since the blackout began. Empty bowls and plates littered the counters, as well as empty pitchers that once held water. A thick layer of dust covered everything in sight. "Check the rest of the house." Miles called out, and each took a side and searched the house. Jason slowly walked through the remains of the house. First room he saw was the bathroom, Dark grime covered the toilet bowl, the sink was just dusty. There was one shower but the curtain was torn down and rested on the floor with an old carpet. He wasn't fully use to there even being the thought of power, but when he flicked the switch it illumined the small room. Next he stood in front of the small oval mirror, removing the dust, to now see himself. Reaching forward he gently turned the knob on the sink, it make a few creaking noises the began flowing out a brown coloured water. It took a few moments but it finally turned what seemed like clean water, but there was no way he was testing it. Jason turn the nob back off and left the room.

The layout of the house was a kitchen with a small dinning room and living room on the first floor. The front door to the house was barricaded, to keep any strangers from entering. There were two sets of stairs, one in the far corner of the kitchen leading to the basement. Miles took Aaron to check it out. The second set was in the middle of the hall connecting the kitchen with the living room, it took you up stairs to the bedrooms. Jason took Charlie up there and Rachel followed, Miles nor Charlie wanted her near them at the moment Jason didn't know why, Charlie explained later about Nora.

The second floor has four rooms, a big one and three smaller ones. It also had another bathroom. Jason found a picture hanging on the wall in the hall way. After removing the dust it showed: a mother, a father, and two young boys. All were dressed nice and smiling bright for the camera. Jason wondered what happened to the family, but decided bot to think about it. It made him think too much about his mom.

They all met up in the kitchen again, now sure that no one was in the house. "I guess here is alright to stay for the night." Miles was leaning on the counter as he said it. "I'll take first watch, then Aaron, Rachel, Charlie, and Jason can take the last." No one argued with Miles, no one had the energy. Miles left the group to the living room, and Rachel began to follow him. There was no way Jason was getting in the middle of that, instead he took Charlie's hand and lead her upstairs.

"Lets go find a real bed to sleep on." He got a weird look from Aaron so he added. "Separate beds."

Aaron also came up with them and he took the biggest room, seems fitting, biggest bed for the biggest person.

They got to the first room that was once a teenage males' room, well Jason hoped, it was covered with posters of half naked women and others with motorcycles. Two beds rested along two walls. The second and third were both made up night a tidy, they looked like guest rooms. Charlie chose one of those. Jason helped her shake out the blankets and make it more comfortable to be in. "How long do you think we will be here?" Jason asked, while he watched her make the bed.

Without turning around she answered. "I'm guessing the night, Miles wants to keep moving. And so do I."

"That's too bad." Jason said as he walked over to Charlie, warping his arms around her. "I think I could like it here." A small smile spread on her face and she let her arms find him. She leaned in to hug him closely.

"This place is nice but it is not home, we need to help the others. All those people who were hurt. It is my family's fault this world is the way it is." Her grip tightened on him. "I need to help fix it."

"You know it is not your job to fix it." He pulled back to see her face. "You can't fix the world Charlie."

She smiled brighter. "I know." She gently pressed her lips into his. Letting the moment last for a few minutes. "But I can try." With one hand she slowly pushed him away. "Now go to bed and I'll see you when it is time for your watch." Charlie playfully pushed him out the door and closed it behind him. Jason stood there, back to the door, smiling. He could get use to this.

**That is it for today. Please review, and thanks for reading. :D **

**Xoxo ~Cori **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow that took a long time to write, sorry I couldn't think of anything. My brain is not on the same page with me. Well anyways, chapter 3**

**I don't own **_**Revolution**_** or the characters.**

Charlie couldn't remember the last time she was ever this comfortable, she lay on a cloud with the sun brighlty warming her skin. There was no other place she would rather be, she wanted to stay here forever, no war, no battle for power, no deah. The soft sound of a woman rang in her ears, turning into an annoying buzz. The buzz got louder and louder, as a swarm of yellow jackets buzz right toward her. Wided eyed Charlie rolled off her cloud and into the darkness below.

Ripped from her sleep Charlie whipped out her blade and raised it. It rested just inched from her mother's throat. The fog of her dream cleared and she dropped the blade. "Sorry." She mummbled while rubbing her eyes.

"It is your turn for watch." With that she backed up and left, Charlie wasn't sure where beacuse this was the only free room. She heard the water in the bathroom begin to run, that answered that.

Considering they were in a house, on a farm with achers of land, doing watch was easy...and boring. Every ten minutes or so you just had to check a few windows, so having to sit up for hours was not fun.

Charlie lay on the old dusty couch staring at the celing that she thinks was once white, she was trying to make shapes out of the layers of dirt. She sighed loudly, sitting up fast on the couch she grapped her near by gun and stomped of toward the window. The first window was just looking out toward the red barn, the others looked out to the surronding fields...nothing, the night was just silent. Next she was going to have to start dressing up in the left behind chlothing just to entertain herself. Doing watch was never fun for Charlie but everyone had to do their part. She headed toward the kitchen, the family had a large pantry where the food was kept. The family moved out, like her family did. All that was left was one can of gravey thay expired ten years ago. Charlie just closed the door. She was now onto the drawers and cupboards, looking for anything that they could take with them. She fpu d a few flashlights but after the years the battereies in them leaked, leaving them destoried. One drawer held all the cutlery, but she found no knives, assuming they were taken as weapons. The kitchen was a bust.

A few closets lines the hallways, she picked one and searched it, towls and cloths too tattered to consider bringing. The next brought her something more interesting, a blue boombox sat on the top shelf. She brought it out, taking an old cloth to whipe away dust. She walked to the living room, finding an outlet she plugged it in. Flipping through FM and AM stations she found nothing but she didn't have much hope for it anyways.

Near a desicated house plant Charlie found some cased CDs, she remembered these...kinda. Most she remembered were Ipods and MP3 player, but her mother kept a few of these. Most were laybel and a few were empty. From the ones laybled she got one conclusion, country lovers, how cliche. She took the newest unmarked one and put it in. A unfamiliar song flowed out, but it was not country, it was slow and sad. Charlie moved around to the tone, she use to like dancing, this was almost like ballet. She was in a few classes as a kid but she can remember much about it. Charlie closed her eyes and just allowed the music to guide her around the room. This was starting to be fun. "What are you doing?" The voice made her jump about three feet in the air, she wirled around fast, stopping the song at the same time.

"Jason, what are you doing up?" She said still trying to calm her heart.

"I asked you first." He said smiling.

"I was just trying to pass the time...you know."

"So you were dancing?"

"Well I wouldn't call it that."

"Neither would I." He said laughing again, she walked up and smacked his arm.

"That is not nice."

Jason reached forward and grabbed her shoulders. "I am only kidding Charlie." He pulled her in closer. "Let me show you a real dance." Moving his arm past her he hit the play button as well as restaring the song. His hands went to her arms, guiding them up to his neck. When he placed them, he removed his and they soon found her waist. He slowly guided her around the room in small steps, she let her feet mirror his, she rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't speak, just danced.

When the song came to a sad end, Charlie pushed away from Jason. Not too far, just far enough to see him. The song changed to a pop song she heard befeore but she didn't know the name of it. "Thank you, that was fun." She beamed at him. "Your just full of surprises."

Jason leaned in a kissed her sofyly. Just letting the conversation end there. Taking her by the hand, he brought her to the couch. He sat down, pulling her next to him. She didn't fight it she lay her head on him and closed her eyes. "It is my turn for watch, just go to sleep." It was then Charlie realized he had turned down the music to a soft murmer.

Letting her eye lids fall she let him play with the ends of her hair until it lulled her back into a dream, but this time she was not alone on the cloud in the sky.

**Writting on a tablet is both hard and super annoying, you end up with double the spelling mistakes. I was so up for cutting Rachel's throat but sadly that would be wrong. Hope you liked it anyways.**

**Xoxo Cori**

**P.s I'll make it longer and better next time. **


End file.
